Ixin the Sadistic New Girl
by InvaderIxin
Summary: What happens when another menacing new girl shows up at Skool? When Ixin, a sadistic Irken Invader accidently sent to Earth, helps Zim to capture Dib and torture him, only Gaz can save the day.
1. And then There Were Two

Ixin, the Sadistic New Girl

"Class, we have yet another hopeless appendage to the student body. This is Ixin," Ms. Bitters said.

Zim looked up from his plans for world domination and saw a black-haired girl with blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with purple accents and matching purple gloves and boots. Zim was shocked to see that she had green skin, and on her dress was the Irken Invader insignia. Dib, who was also observing the girl, frowned at the prospect of yet _another _Irken in the class.

"Ixin, if you have something that you want to tell the class, tell them now, because after this moment, I don't want to hear a word out of you!" Ms. Bitters commanded.

Ixin cleared her throat.

"Hello, fellow Earthlings. My name is Ixin. I would like to inform you that I am a bit of a sociopath, so most of you will want to avoid talking to me, _or you shall suffer a pain unlike anything else you have ever experienced!"_

"Thank you, Ixin. You will be sitting next to… Zim."

"_So,_ it _looks_ as if we have a lot in common," Zim commented in the lunch line. "Green skin, no ears, not very social…" he rambled as he and Ixin went to find a place to sit.

"Please go away," Ixin muttered.

"Well, it's just that I want to get to know you better. You're almost… _alien_ to me," Zim hinted.

_"What on Irk did you just say?!" _Ixin stammered.

"Don't you mean 'Earth?'" Zim questioned.

"Look," said Ixin as she sat down. "I've been trying to look at what you're doing, and it's way too easy to tell what. Meet me at my house after school. It's the skinny, purple building with the blue roof."


	2. The Revealening

As Zim walked up to the house, he noted how similar it was to his own base. The only difference was that rows of presumably artificial tulips lined a stepping stone walkway to the door, which lacked a men's room sign. In its place was a heart-shaped window with red-tinted glass. Zim knocked on the door. What appeared to be a toddler answered the door.

"MASTER, YOUR GUEST IS HERE," the toddler screeched, turning back into the house.

_"Let them in, Coco!" _a familiar voice shouted.

"YES, MASTER! I OBEY!"

Inside the house, there were red tiles covering the whole floor. Ixin marched into the kitchen.

"You can take off your disguise, _Irken," _Ixin said. "I'll take off mine."

Ixin removed her wig and contact lenses, revealing two antennae and a pair of blue Irken eyes. She nodded toward the toddler who had opened the door. The toddler unzipped itself, revealing a SIR unit with lavender triangle-shaped eyes.

"I knew it! I knew you were Irken _all along!" _Zim shouted as he removed his own disguise. _"What is yet another Irken doing on ZIM'S planet of future conquest?!"_

"Let me explain," said Ixin. "I wasn't meant to be here. The Tallest assigned me to the planet Pluto, which is on the edge of the region of the galaxy, but my GPS lead me to Earth instead of Pluto. I figured I'd set up shop here and try to conquer this planet, and make my Tallest proud."

"Hm, I see," said Zim, mulling over this. "Say," he added slyly. "How would you like to take over this ball of Earth filth with the Almighty _ZIM!_?"

"Good idea," Ixin responded. "The more, the doomier. I've got many a plan, if you'd like to see them."

"Then we shall go see them!"

Ixin lead Zim to what appeared to be a closet. When she opened the door, however, she revealed a long hallway lined with metal. She guided Zim down the hallway until they reached a door made of the same metal. Ixin slowly and dramatically opened the door, revealing a giant monitor.

"Computer, pull up my plans for Operation: Tremor," Ixin hollered.

"Before we do anything, I should warn you about-"

"The Dib? Yes, the Dib. He tried to prove my being an alien at least five times after I told you to meet me at my house. Don't worry; I have plans for him…"


End file.
